1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiple water containers and holder structure, and more particularly, to a multiple water containers and holder structure that provides easy assembly and easy storage and enhances application versatility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A traditional device for storing tumblers and toothbrushes, such as the structure disclosed in titled “Tumbler Holder”, may include: a strong suction module that can be attached onto the wall. The suction module has a toothbrush-fitting hole and a lug-fitting hole. The toothbrush-fitting hole allows a toothbrush to be inserted therein for storage. A tumbler includes a lug that can be inserted into the lug-fitting hole so the tumbler can be hanged upside down on the suction module to allow water to be drained. However, as the tumbler is held inside the lug-fitting hole through the lug, the weight of the tumbler itself may tilt the lug, which in turns may cause the tumbler to slip out and fall off. Furthermore, the tumbler is prone to titling upon gentle touch and fails to maintain in a fully inverted position at all time, so complete drainage cannot be ensured. Moreover, the suction module is poor in terms of space utilization as it is only capable of accommodating one toothbrush at a time.
In view of the shortcomings in the conventional tumbler holder structures, the present invention is proposed to provide improvements that address these shortcomings.